


A Moment Too Late

by Rahar_Moonfire



Category: Saint Beast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, rey feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight with the life-draining tree, the six Saint Beasts are faced with troubling thoughts. An angel ordered to kill innocents. The Suzaku hated by his own. Memories lost, memories gained. What makes a person? What breaks a person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Too Late

 

The six Saint Beasts stared at the crater that had once been a monstrous, life eating tree. A single, small being lay unmoving at the very bottom.

"Isn't he an angel?" Shin whispered in shock.

No one answered. Silence reigned as the group made their way down the incline toward the person. At first glance, Luca would have guessed the figure was dead, but the faintest of moans belied that. Yuda knelt and with intense care, turned the prone form over and cradled it against his own.

"What is it?" he asked gently, brushing stray strands of hair away from the bruised and scratched face.

"…the heart's…darkness…" a faint, breathless voice murmured. "…the…promise…with…you…take away…thousands of lives…on earth…"

"Take away? Thousands of lives?" Luca asked, landing gracefully on the ground, his great, silver wings folding protectively over the fallen angel.

"Were you ordered?" Yuda demanded, sudden fear and despair colored by fury tinged his words.

But the broken and battered angel didn't respond. His eyes had glued themselves to Luca; or, more specifically, Luca's wings. Orbs of molten gold widened as a shaky hand slowly reached up in a weak and sadly pathetic attempt to touch the feathers.

"…so…beautiful…" he whispered. Tears watering his eyes and a small smile tugged at his lips.

Shin knelt by Yuda while Gai and Gou stood back both intent on the events before them and on the watch for newcomers. Luca couldn't take the sad longing and hopelessness in those tearful eyes. Tenderly, he clasped the cold, trembling hand in his own warm, steady one and lowered his wing so the semiconscious being could touch his feathers. The moment those cold fingers came into contact with the soft feathers the smile that had tugged at the angel's lips a moment before now lit up his face.

"…silver…wings…" the pale figure whispered in awe. "…my…yellow…" With those words, the smile faded. "…yellow for…coward…" The tears that until that moment had remained contained in the broken angel's eyes, spilled over and down his cheeks.

Luca's eyes narrowed at the slight figure's words. "Yellow? Your- What are yellow?" He tightened his grip on the slender hand in his. His wine red eyes flashed to Yuda's watery blue.

"Does he mean wings? Wings? Do you have wings?" Gai asked, kneeling opposite Shin.

"What's your name?" Yuda asked, drawing the dimming eyes back to his.

"…name…my…my name…"

Yuda nodded. "Can you do that? Can you tell me?"

After a few false starts, the weak voice came again. "…Rei…" Then, with that, molten gold eyes closed, fluttery breath calmed and evened out, and the cool body slumped against Yuda's muscular chest, his hand still clasped in Luca's.


End file.
